Fun For THe Holidays
by Billie1
Summary: DRRchristmas time together


Title: Fun for the holidays

Author: Billie Reid

Summary: Spending the weekend before Christmas together…

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.. CC and Fox own them. Feed back: Rating: PG

It had been a long and crazy week. I can't believe John and I survived it. It was past five o'clock and time to go home. Well not for me. I had shopping to do for the holiday. John walked me to my car.

"Hey, want to get some coffee from across the street before we head home for the weekend?" John asked.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He's been so nice and caring lately it's kind of scary. "Sure. But I have some shopping to do later."

"Ok." We put our things in the cars and walked across the street. "Since you'll probably be out all night just about, why don't you stop by. I can make dinner."

I look at him a little shocked. Normally for either of us eating together, it involves pizza. This time he said he'd cook. "You? Cook? Man, I better not pass this up!" I tease him and smile.

John laughs at me. "So you're saying you'll stop by?"

"Of course. Thanks John." As we order our coffee we sit and relax as we watch the kids in the park making snow angles and having snow ball fights. I smile, I remember doing that when I was up in New York visiting family.

We sit for about twenty minutes and then leave the restaurant. I scoop up a handful of snow and make a snowball. I then throw it at John and it hits his back and he wipes around to look where it came from. Of course, I can't hide my laugher. I am laughing so hard because I got him.

"Oh no you didn't!" He says and makes a snow ball too. Man, I know I'm in trouble now.

I make a run for it. All the while I'm laughing. "I was just kidding around John." I try to explain.

"You can't run! I know where you live!" He yells at me as I try ducking be hide some trees as I catch my breath.

"NO YOU DON'T … I MOVED!" I yell back to try and throw him off. I peak out from be hide the tree and see he's looking for me. I get another snow ball and throw it at him. I can't help it. This is so much fun.

He turns and starts running.

"AHHHHH!" I scream and start running again. I know I'm so in over my head. The next thing I know I feel someone grab my arm and pull me against them. I look up and realize it's just John. "GOTCHA!" He says and we fall to the ground.

I'm looking him in the eye as I try to proper myself for what he may do. "I give…I surrender!" I bit my lip some and hope he forgives me. What came next I wouldn't have ever thought he'd do. He kissed me. I can't help myself I return the kiss, that's when I feel the coldness to my face, he pushed the snow ball to the side of my face and I pull back from it and the kiss and he's laughing at me. "That was so not nice John!"

He laughs and helps me up. "Yeah, well neither was that snowball you threw at me."

"What's a little snowball fight between friends?" I ask him with a smile on my face.

"That's right. I haven't had that much fun in years."

I brush off my pants and we walk to the parking garage. "I'll see you in a few hours John, maybe we can have a snowball fight later."

"You can count on it."

I get in my car and drive to the store. Christmas was just a few days away and I had shopping to do.

Hours passed by and I had everything I needed to get. I think I even saw John here at one time. When I went looking to check he was gone. I didn't go right home to drop my things off, I just drove to John's. This weekend we said we'd exchange our gifts for each other. I bought him a pare of gloves and a nice tie. One with aliens on it, Mulder told me where to get it at. I even had them gift wrapped.

I parked the car and walked to the front door with the bags in my hand and bottle of wine in the other. I was able to knock on the door though. It wasn't long before he opened it and of course I noticed the mistletoe above him. He took the wine from me and I stepped him and couldn't help but kiss him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You where under the mistletoe. What else was I supposed to do?" I smile at him and set the bag down.

"Oh, yeah I forgot that was there." He paused. "Make yourself at home. Foods almost done."

I walk into the kitchen with him and help out some even though he told me to sit and relax.

An hour later we just finished cleaning up after dinner and where in the living room watching 'It's a wonderful life' on TV. "Want to exchange gifts tonight?" I ask him.

"Sounds good to me." He says with a smile. He stands up and walks over to the table by the window. I walk over to the door and pick up the bag. As I walk back in I saw he was holding two gifts. I smile at him as I sat back down.

"You go first Mon." He hands me one gift that was skinny in away but long. I took it from him and shook it. It made a lot of noise. "I think it's broken."

He laughs. "No it's not."

"It's supposed to make that much noise?" I look at him in wonder.

"Just open it."

I shrug my shoulders and open it up. As soon as I see the front of it I start to laugh. "Alien beaded curtain? John.. you shouldn't have." I smile. "Thank you, it's something I've always wanted." I hand him the one gift I got him.

"I'm glad you liked it. I thought of you when I saw it." He takes the gift and unwraps it. As he holds it up and sees what it is, he looks at me with a weird look on his face.

"Guess we kind of think alike, well with the alien anyways." I say.

"Thanks Monica, I needed a new tie."

He hands me the other gift and I open it up right away. Once I see the necklace I smile. It's a open heart pendant. "Oh John…" I'm at a lose for words.

"You like it?"

"I love it." I can't take my eyes off it. He reaches over and takes it from my hands. I look at him as he's unclasping it and I turn around and let him put it on me. I touch it as it's around my neck and I turn to face him. This time it's me that's giving him a kiss with out any mistletoe or fooling around.

"Your welcome. I saw it and knew it'd look great on you." He raises his hand and rubs it along my cheek. I lean into it. Now I wish I bought him something else.

I bit my lip as I hand them over to him to open. He is smiling as he does so. He pulls them out and looks at them.

"Monica? Leather gloves? How'd you know I even needed gloves?" He looks at me. I'm just glad he likes them.

"I saw your other ones where all worn out and thought, what better gift to get then something you really needed."

"Well thank you so much." He tries them on and they fit him perfectly. I sit back and touch my necklace again. He sets the glove son the coffee table and leans back. He puts his arm around me and I move in closer. We sit there and watch the rest of the movie. All thought we never did see the ending as we both had fallen asleep.

The End


End file.
